The Adventures of Mr Peabody and Sherman1
by mlpstopmotionluna
Summary: When Miss Grunion comes to Mr. Peabody's house, she tries to separate Sherman and Mr. Peabody. She locked Sherman in his room and hurts Mr. Peabody.


One day, and Sherman were sitting on the couch watching t.v when the elevator opened. Miss Grunion walks in with the Petersons and Penny sad behind. "Sherman, go to your room." said in a whisper. Penny ran to Sherman and walked with him to his room. turned off the t.v and walked to where the Petersons and Miss Grunion were.

Sherman and Penny sat on his bed in silence. After five minutes Sherman finally spoke. "Penny, do you know what is going on." "No,they just said they were going to come here and get Miss Grunion on the way."said Penny sadly. With a BIG sigh Sherman fell backwards on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. Penny stared at Sherman and a tear started to fall. Sherman looked at Penny and saw the tear fall from her face."You know something don't you?" asked Sherman suspiciously. She fell back on Sherman's bed and wiped the tears from her face. "Something bad is going to happen I can just feel it." she said with a worried look on her face.

"Come and sit down." said . The Petersons went to go sit down while Miss Grunion just stood there looking at . "Would you like to sit down?" asked politely. "No thank you,I need to talk to you here."said Miss Grunion. Just then a screaming sound came from Sherman's room. started to run to see what was going on but Miss Grunion stopped him. "I will go and see what is going on." Miss Grunion said with a smile on her face.

Miss Grunion opened the door to Sherman's room and saw no one there. She searching his room while they were on the very top of his bed. Then Sherman screamed and she looked around for him. While they were stalling Miss Grunion, had sometime to talk to the Petersons. "So I have to talk to Peabody." said Mr. Peterson. "Okay what is it?" asked . "It's about Sherman."

In Sherman's room there was a lot of screaming. Miss Grunion could not find them anywhere. She searched behind the bed and behind the table. When she found them she pulled them to Sherman's bed. "OW!" they yelled. "Oh shut up." Miss Grunion said sternly. She threw them onto Sherman's bed and gave them the longest lecture ever. They really didn't listen and when she was done she left. Two minutes later they heard the door lock.

"Sorry for the hold up." said Miss Grunion said looking behind her. "That's okay." said . "Do you hear that?" asked . "Hear what?" said Miss Grunion with a smile."I'll be right back." said . got up and walked up the steps and around the corner. "So what was the hold up?" asked . "Oh the kids were hiding and I decided to find them and told them not to do that again." said Miss Grunion as nice as she could. "Oh have you told him what we are going to do to Sherman?" asked Miss Grunion. "I tried but I didn't get the chance." answered Mr. Peterson. looked at them like they were crazy but she decided to let it slide.

"Help,Help!"yelled Sherman and Penny. "Hold on." said camly. " !." they said then someone pulled him back in one big swift. " ?" Sherman asked confused. "He's gone." said Penny. "I have a idea." said Sherman. He ran to his window and started to climb the roof. "Are you crazy!"Penny yelled. "Grab my hand!" Yelled Sherman. "Okay."Penny said. When they saw the patio they jumped. Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody got up and saw Miss Grunion take something out of her purse and two seconds later he laid on the ground in pain.

"Let us in." yelled Sherman knocking on the door. The Petersons rushed to open the door. Meanwhile, Miss Grunion threw in the closet and locked the door. He laid on the ground and could do nothing but lay there in pain. The door opened and Sherman ran in without thinking and almost ran into Mr. Peterson. "Penny's mom have you seen ." "Or Miss Grunion?" asked Sherman and Penny. " No not for awhile now." she said calmly. " !" yelled Sherman. tried to answer but couldn't. Sherman started to panic and ran around to see if he could find him.

Sherman ran from door to door seeing if was there. Penny followed and helped Sherman look for Mr. Peabody. Then just as they got to the door where was Miss Grunion graped Penny and then Sherman bit her. He wasn't going to let Penny get hurt. Miss Grunion dropped Penny and they ran and unlocked the door. "MR. PEABODY!" Sherman yelled as tears started to fall from his face. Penny sat by Sherman and then called her parents.

"What is going on." said Mr. Peterson. "Mr. Peabody is hurt." said Sherman crying. "I'll take him to the vet." said . As called the vet Sherman held Mr. Peabody in his arms. Penny sat by Sherman and started to stroke Mr. Peabody's soft fur. She stared at her mom and tears started in her eyes. Then Mrs. Peterson told Sherman and Penny that it was time to go. They got up and walked to the elevator. They got into the car and Sherman and Penny sat in the back seat. Sherman kept in his lap. Penny looked at Sherman. He could tell that she was crying and she still was. A couple of minutes later they saw the sign that said VET.

They walked into a huge room that said Waiting Room. checked in and Sherman sat in the corner. One of Sherman's tears fell into 's fur and looked at Sherman. Penny sat next to Sherman and when she saw looking at him she nudged opened his eyes. tried to say something but he was in a lot of pain. When the vet called for ,Sherman couldn't give him vet had to take away from him. A couple of hours later the vet came out of the back room. Sherman jumped up from his seat and looked at the vet. The vet called for . " , we need to keep overnight. He got tasered pretty bad. He got tasered in the back, legs and neck. We will call you in the morning to tell you how he is doing." said the vet. walked back to wear Sherman and Penny where. "They will call me in the morning. You can stay at our house." said . "Thanks and can I go home and get some things?" asked Sherman quietly. "Sure." answered .

When the elevator opened,Sherman saw the police, , and Miss Grunion in handcuffs. He smiled to that. He rushed to his room and unlocked it. He took his blanket which would be his sleeping bag,a pillow,and some other things. He looked at the pictures on the wall beside his bedroom. On a table by a vase was him and . He took it and as he was leaving he heard someone walking towards him. He turned around and saw a police officer behind him. "Who are you?" asked the officer. "I'm Sherman and I came to get my stuff." "Is that your dog?" asked the officer. "Well he's my dad." "Your Peabody's boy." "Yep." said Sherman. Just then Penny walked in and saw the police officer. "Who are you?" asked the officer sternly. "I'm Sherman's friend, Penny Peterson." "Well can you to tell me what happened." After they explained the whole thing the police officer said "Well you better be getting home and Sherman are you going with her." "Yes I am." Then Sherman and Penny ran into the the elevator and into the car. Sherman took one good look at his home and then got in the car.

When they got to Penny's place Sherman set up his bed in Penny's room. Penny's room was bright pink with dark pink stars. Penny looked tired from what happened so did Sherman. Penny turned off the lights but before she did she looked at the picture of Sherman and . She felt bad for Sherman. "Sherman." "Yah." "When was this picture taken." "When adopted me." "Cute." said Penny. Just then told them to go to bed. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. The phone rang once that night and Sherman and Penny woke up admittedly but it was telling Penny's mom that he would not be home for a while. It felt like the longest night of his life. He almost cried once but he held it back because he knew he had to stay strong.

That morning, Sherman and Penny kept pacing waiting for the vet to call. Penny's mom got irritated because they kept pacing. She sat at the phone and whated for the vet to call as drove Sherman and Penny crazy. Finally,Penny's mom told them to go outside. They took the lawn chairs and sat right under the kitchen window. "Do you think will be okay?" asked Penny "I'm sure he will be okay." said Sherman. They sat in silence for 5 minutes. Then they heard the phone ring. "Hello." said . "Hello ." said the vet happily. Just then Sherman and Penny walked in. "Mr. Peabody will be able to come home tomorrow. He can't walk but he can talk." said the vet. "That's Great!" said happily. Sherman and Penny had big smiles on their face. " requested for Sherman." said the vet. covered the mouth part. "Sherman, wants to talk to you." Sherman took the phone. "Hello ." "Hello Sherman." "How are you doing ." "Better than yesterday and I will be able to come home tomorrow." "That's Great." "Well I have to go." "Bye ." "Bye Sherman." Then Sherman gave the phone. She talked on the phone for 2 hours and then sat at the table where they sat."Okay tomorrow will be coming home so walk with him and don't walk fast." said . "Is there any bad news?" asked Sherman "There is no bad news which is good." answered . "When will we pick him up." said Sherman and Penny at the same time. "Well right when it opens." she said with a smile.

The next morning, Sherman packed his things and put them in the trunk of the Petersons car. said that Miss Grunion was in jail so Sherman didn't have to worry. He couldn't wait until he could see . He got in the car and Mrs. Peterson turned it on and they left. Sherman was smiling like crazy so was Penny. When they got there Sherman and Penny jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Mrs. Peterson opened the door and Sherman and Penny sat down. Mrs. Peterson checked Mr. Peabody out and waited. When the doors opened Mr. Peabody walked out and when he saw Sherman and ran towards him. Sherman did the same thing. When they reached each other they hugged. "Mr. Peabody I missed you." "I missed you too Sherman." "I'll drive you two home." said Mrs. Peterson. They walked to the car and Penny sat in the front while Sherman and sat in the back. When they got home Penny helped Sherman. Mr. Peabody decided to go to his room for a while. When Sherman and Penny were walking to Sherman's room there was a shadow, a big shadow behind them.

Sherman and Penny walked slowly to Sherman's room. They closed the door so fast and locked it so noone could get put his stuff on his bed and looked around his room to see if anyone was there. Sherman and Penny were terrified. They finally opened the door. They saw no one there. "There no one there." said Penny in a whisper. They creped out of Sherman's room so slowly it was like they were in a horror movie. They turned the corner and saw Mr. Peabody with a dog catcher with a neck collar around his neck. Sherman and Penny walked as fast as they could to Mr. Peabody. "Don't take another step." said someone behind them. They turned around to see Miss Grunion behind them. "What is going on ?" asked Sherman in a worried voice. He couldn't lose Mr. Peabody after what had happened. "oh let's see you bit me a couple of days ago and I was behind you in the hall. Mr. Peabody protected you but this time I brang back up." said Miss Grunion in the means voice ever. Penny sat there scared and afraid. Sherman was scared but he didn't want to lose Mr. Peabody. He ran as fast as he could to Mr. peabody. He got yanked back so hard it hurt. "Ow!" he yelled. He tried to run but she kept pulling him into the shadows. Mr. Peabody tried to run to Sherman but the neck collar was too tight. "Don't worry Sherman!" yelled Mr. Peabody while he was being pulled back on all fours. "He should worry." said Miss Grunion.

Penny ran towards Miss Grunion and tried to get Sherman out of her grasp. She grabbed Penny and threw her across the room. Sherman couldn't take it anymore. He started to run but she kept pulling harder. He gave up,he wouldn't see Mr. Peabody and Penny again. The other side of the room Mr. Peabody was trying to get out of the neck collar. He slipped his head out of the neck collar and ran towards Penny. "Penny are you okay?" asked Mr. Peabody."Yep." said Penny getting to her feet. Mr. Peabody and Penny ran and tried to find Sherman. Just then they heard the elevator open. They looked back and saw Sherman trying to get of Miss Grunion's grasp. They ran so fast that it felt like time had slowed down. When they got to the elevator all the could see was Sherman's sad face.

They weren't going to give up now. Mr. Peabody showed Penny a secret elevator that only him and Sherman new about. He pressed the button to go down stairs. Two seconds later they reached the bottom just in time. He saw Sherman still struggling. Mr. Peabody and Penny ran towards Sherman. Sherman was looking down. "Sherman." Mr. Peabody whispered. "Mr. Peabody." Sherman also whispered. "Penny can you get the broom please." asked Mr. Peabody. Penny ran as quietly as she could and grabbed the broom. She gave Mr. Peabody the broom and he took Sherman's arm out of Miss Grunion's reach and put the broom in the place where Sherman's arm was. They ran to the elevator,pressed the up button and the elevator opened. Miss grunion thought it was Mr. Peabody and Penny coming down so she said "It's no use trying to get Sherman." She held up the broom and looked at it and then at them in the elevator. The elevator closed and Miss Grunion was furious. When the elevator opened again they were in Mr. Peabody's penthouse. Mr. Peabody picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Then the elevator opened again and this time Miss Grunion came out. They ran into the kitchen and hid behind the counter. Miss Grunion came in and started to walk around looking for them. She finally found them behind the counter. "RUN!" yelled . They slide out of the kitchen and to the living room and then around the corner. The she founded the again and backed them into a corner. There was no way out until the elevator opened and the police ran and put handcuffs on her. They sighed the biggest sigh ever. Then Miss Grunion showed the police the bit and the dog catcher too. He put the collar around Mr. Peabody's neck and dragged him across the floor. "Let go, You don't know what you're doing." said Mr. Peabody. He looked at Sherman running towards him. The police grabbed him. "It wasn't him it was me." Sherman yelled. Everyone looked at Sherman. They were surprised to see to see him admit his mistake. "Trust me." pleaded Sherman. Mr. Peabody got up and looked at Sherman with eyes that wear saying thank you. Then the dog catcher started to walk again. Mr. Peabody was on the all fours pleading for them to let him go. Sherman ran towards the dog catcher and pleaded him to let him go. "He's the only thing I have. He makes me happy wen I'm sad." Sherman said looking around. Penny looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then looked at the police. They let Mr. Peabody go and Sherman ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

The next day Sherman and Mr. Peabody sat on the couch watching t.v. "Sherman." "Yes Mr. Peabody. " "Do you want to use the WABAC." "Of course I do". They jumped off the couch and ran into the elevator. They jumped into the WABAC and Mr. Peabody put it to go to ancient greece. "Can I drive?" asked Sherman. "Of course not." said Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody pressed the red button and off they went.


End file.
